


남겨지다

by juanicillin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanicillin/pseuds/juanicillin
Summary: 2017년 8월 스타트렉 통합 온리전에서 발행된 스폰즈 게스트북Blue Universe에 제출한 글입니다원래제목 Left behind





	남겨지다

**Author's Note:**

> 2017년 8월 스타트렉 통합 온리전에서 발행된 스폰즈 게스트북  
> Blue Universe에 제출한 글입니다  
> 원래제목 Left behind

하늘은 맑고 푸르렀다. 선선한 바람이 부는 해안가에 레너드는 우두커니 서 있었다. 새하얀 구름조각이 마치 레너드의 마음을 대변하는 듯 산산이 부서져 하늘에 흩뿌려져 있었다. 레너드는 자리에 서서 이미 떠나버린 우주선의 궤적이 남긴 흔적만을 멍하니 보고 있었다. 처음 보는 하얀 새 두 마리가 레너드를 비웃듯 끼룩거리며 하늘을 가로질러 날아갔다. 레너드는 절망적인 기분이었다. 머리가 핑핑 돌아갔다. 그는 혼자 남았고 엔터프라이즈호는 그를 두고 떠나버렸다. 레너드가 해변에서 조금 떨어진 잡목림에 정신이 팔려 있을 때 일어난 일이었다. 이곳의 식물들은 지구의 식물들과 완전히 다른 종류의 것이었다. 온갖 신기한 모양을 한 나무들을 보며 술루대위가 좋아하겠다는 쓸데없는 생각을 할 때 까진 다 좋았다. 해변으로 돌아온 레너드가 수평선 너머로 날아가는 스페이스 셔틀을 발견할 때 까지는. 떠나는 셔틀은 엔터프라이즈호 소속이었고 해변에는 아무도 남아있지 않았다. 레너드는 응급 키트가 들어있는 배낭을 어깨에 짊어지고 떠나는 셔틀을 따라 뛰었다. 소리를 치고 손을 흔들어도 셔틀은 점점 멀어질 뿐이었다. 마침내 셔틀이 점이 되어 사라지고 나서야 레너드는 멈춰 섰다. 뒤통수를 세게 한 대 얻어맞은 기분이었다. 대체 왜? 짐은 레너드가 상륙 팀에 포함된 것을 알고 있었다. 짐이라면 충분히 CMO를 무인행성에 혼자 버리고 가자는 장난을 아무렇지도 않게 꾸며낼 수 있는 머리와 지위가 있었다. 레너드는 고개를 저었다. 아무리 철없는 함장이라도 이런 못된 장난을 실행에 옮기지는 않을 것다. 어쩌면 단순 실수일지도 모르는 일이었다. 하지만 엔터프라이즈호에서는 상륙하는 인원을 언제나 철저하게 조사하고 검수한다. 정확한 인원과 명단을 입력하지 않으면 셔틀은 뜨지 않는다. 레너드는 그 사실을 알고 있었다. 이건 고의임에 틀림이 없었다. ‘육지에 발 디디고 서 있으니 좋지 않아?’ 귓가에 짐 커크의 낄낄거리는 웃음소리와 목소리가 들리는 것 같았다. 분노에 몸이 떨렸다. 레너드는 주먹을 불끈 쥐었다.

“젠장!!! 짐 커크!!! 목을 비틀어버리겠어!!”

레너드는 분통이 터져 빈 하늘에 외쳤다. 한참을 허공을 보고 씩씩거렸다. ‘왜’ 이곳에 버려졌는지는 아무래도 좋았다. ‘어떻게’ 함선으로 돌아갈 지 생각하니 막막해졌다. 레너드의 눈가에 눈물이 살짝 고였다. 이 분한 감정을 어떻게 할 수 없었다. 그때였다.

“함장의 살해 시도는 스타플릿에 대한 항명으로 간주됩니다. 저는 별로 추천해 드리지 않습니다.”

침착한 목소리에 레너드는 깜짝 놀라 뒤를 돌아보았다. 레너드의 등 뒤에는 스팍이 뒷짐을 지고 서 있었다. 외딴 행성에 버려진 주제에 아무 일도 없다는 듯 뻔뻔한 얼굴이었다. 부끄러운 모습을 보였단 생각에 레너드의 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 동시에 혼자가 아니란 사실에 안도감이 들었다. 레너드는 스팍을 향해 성큼성큼 걸어갔다.

“이...이게 대체 어떻게 된 일이야? 셔틀이 왜 떠난 거지?”

레너드가 더듬거리며 물었다. 스팍이 레너드를 힐끗 보았다. 너무 당연한 것에 대해 질문한다는 듯 대수롭지 않은 얼굴이었다.

“출발 예정 시간이 지났으니까 출발한 것입니다.”

“젠장, 그래. 갈 시간이니까 갔다 이거지? 그런데 왜 나를 남겨놓고 떠난 거지?”

“그건 제가 묻고 싶습니다, 닥터. 왜 셔틀에 탑승하지 않은 것입니까?”

스팍의 질문에 레너드는 대답하지 못했다. 나무를 보느라 셔틀 출발 시간을 잊었다고 말하기엔 자존심이 상했다. 레너드는 대답하는 대신 도리어 스팍에게 따져 물었다.

“그러는 너는, 왜 셔틀에 타지 않았지?”

“흥미로운 구조의 새로운 탄소 화합물을 발견했습니다. 신종 화합물이 이 행성의 생태계에 어떤 영향을 미치는지 확인하려면 더욱 심도 깊은 조사가 필요하다고 생각하여 이 행성에서 하룻밤 동안의 체류를 요청하였고 승인 받았습니다.”

“젠장, 네 조사 때문에 나까지 여기 남게 된 거 아냐?”

레너드는 스팍에게 짜증을 냈다. 스팍은 표정 변화 없이 고개를 왼쪽으로 살짝 기울인 채 대답했다.

“뭔가 착오가 있었던 모양입니다. 저는 닥터의 동행을 요구한 적이 없습니다.”

단순히 사실만을 나열하는 스팍의 대꾸에 레너드는 말문이 막혔다. 더 할 말이 없으면 조사를 계속하겠다며 스팍은 레너드를 지나쳐 바닷가로 걸어갔다. 레너드는 스팍의 뒷모습만 바라보며 씩씩거릴 뿐이었다. 스팍은 레너드의 존재는 완전히 무시한 채 어깨에 맨 작은 채집 가방에서 온갖 복잡한 도구들을 꺼내놓더니 바닷물에 손을 담그고 해수를 채취했다. 레너드는 투덜거리며 뒤돌아 반대 방향을 향해 걸었다.

두 개의 태양이 중천에 떠 있었다. 높이 떠 교차한 채 빛을 내뿜는 두 개의 별은 아름다웠지만 평범한 지구인에겐 지나치게 밝았다. 눈을 찌르는 강렬한 햇살을 피해 레너드는 높게 자라난 식물의 나무 그늘로 들어가 앉았다. 이 행성에서 레너드가 할 수 있는 일은 그다지 없었다. 휴가 온 셈 치자. 마음을 다잡으며 레너드는 나무 기둥에 기대어 앉았다. 저 멀리 스팍의 뒷모습이 보였다. 스팍은 땅을 파고 측정기를 묻고 계기판에 뜬 숫자를 기록하는 일을 장소를 조금씩 이동하며 반복했다. 조금의 오차도 없는 규칙적인 움직임에 레너드는 하품이 나올 지경이었다. 성실한 녀석이군. 맥코이는 속으로 혀를 끌끌 찼다. 어차피 아무도 없는데 조금 농땡이를 부리며 일 해도 좋겠건만... 벌칸에 게으른 베짱이는 존재하지 않는 모양이었다. 일하는 스팍을 한참을 바라보니 점점 졸음이 몰려왔다. 따뜻한 기온에 온몸이 나른해졌다. 얼굴을 스치는 선선한 공기도 기분 좋았다. 레너드는 주변을 돌아다니며 바닥에 널린 넓은 이파리들을 주워 모았다. 충분한 양이 모이자 나무그늘 아래 자리를 깔고 누웠다. 그리고 여전히 바쁜 스팍의 뒷모습을 보며 잠이 들었다.

 

 

“닥터.”

스팍의 낮은 목소리에 레너드는 잠에서 깼다. 어느덧 해가 지고 있었다. 얼마나 오랫동안 잠 든거지? 레너드는 크게 하품을 하고는 스팍을 보았다. 스팍은 보급 상자 두 개를 양 손에 들고 레너드의 앞에 서 있었다. 오늘 밤을 지내기 위해 지급받은 도구일 것이었다. 레너드는 자리에서 일어나 옷에 묻은 모래를 대충 툭툭 털어냈다. 스팍이 들고 있던 상자 하나를 레너드에게 건넸다.

“날이 지고 있습니다. 캠프를 설치하는 게 좋겠습니다.”

레너드는 스팍에게서 상자를 받아 들고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 스팍이 앞장을 서고 레너드가 뒤를 따라 걸었다. 스팍은 레너드가 낮에 살펴보던 잡목림으로 들어갔다. 조금 걷다 보니 한적한 공터가 보였다. 낮에 캠핑을 위해 보아둔 장소라고 스팍은 설명했다. 스팍이 텐트를 설치하는 동안 레너드는 주변에서 자잘한 나뭇가지들을 모아 불을 피웠다. 어느새 꽤 근사한 캠프가 마련되었다.

“원래 저 혼자 남아있기로 예정되어 있었기 때문에 1인용 텐트를 보급 받았습니다만.”

“어쩔 수 없지. 네가 텐트를 써. 난 밖에서 잘게.”

스팍이 말을 끝내기도 전에 레너드는 손을 내저으며 사양했다. 스팍은 한숨을 쉬었다.

“그럴 수 없습니다. 사전 조사 결과 위협이 될 정도로 위험한 생물은 살지 않는 것으로 판명되었지만 위험을 감수 할 수는 없습니다.”

“그럼?”

“닥터가 저와 텐트를 함께 사용할 것을 제안합니다.”

스팍의 제안에 레너드는 한참을 투덜거렸다. 하지만 스팍의 말이 옳았다. 이 행성에 뭐가 존재하는지 레너드는 전혀 알지 못했다. 레너드는 얼굴을 찌푸렸지만 결국 알겠다고 대답했다. 두 사람은 모닥불 앞에 앉아 가져온 식량을 나눠 먹었다. 가져온 식량과 물은 며칠 먹기에도 충분했다. 혹시 내일 엔터프라이즈호가 오지 않아도 당장 굶어죽지는 않겠군. 레너드는 혹여라도 엔터프라이즈가 그들을 찾으러 오지 않는 상황이 되지 않기를 바라며 묵묵히 식량을 입에 넣었다.

어느덧 두 개의 해가 완전히 지고 별이 떴다. 이 행성에는 태양은 두 개나 있지만 달은 존재하지 않았다. 하늘을 촘촘히 수놓은 별을 레너드는 넋을 놓고 바라보았다. 그는 우주를 개척하는 함선의 일부로 수많은 별들을 매일 보지만 우주에서 바라보는 별과 땅에서 바라보는 별은 다르게 다가왔다. 우주에서의 그는 미아였다. 우주에는 아래가 없다. 방향도 없는 허무한 공간 속에 존재하는 별은 그의 머리 위에도 발아래에도 존재했다. 새까만 공간 속에서 레너드는 공허 속에 버려진 기분이 들었다. 하지만 지금은 달랐다. 행성의 중력이 그를 단단하게 붙잡고 있었다. 비록 그의 모성은 아닐 지어도 바닥을 딛고 고개를 들어 하늘을 바라볼 수 있다는 자체만으로 레너드는 가슴이 벅차올랐다.

“아름답군요.”

“그래”

스팍이 나지막한 목소리로 말하자 레너드는 스팍을 바라보았다. 스팍 역시 하늘을 올려다보고 있었다. 스팍과 나란히 앉아 별을 보고 아름답다고 말하다니. 참 로맨틱한 일이 아닐 수 없다. 레너드는 그만 피식 웃어버렸다.

1인용 텐트는 한 사람을 위해 지어졌기에 성인 두 사람이 들어가기에는 조금 좁았다. 스팍은 레너드에게 침낭을 권하고 본인은 모포를 꺼내 둘렀다. 작은 텐트 안에 나란히 누웠다. 공간이 좁아 어깨가 닿았다.

“잘 자, 스팍.”

“안녕히 주무십시오, 닥터.”

두 사람은 짧게 인사를 나누고는 잠이 들었다.

 

 

“레너드.”

스팍이 다급히 부르는 소리에 레너드는 잠에서 깼다. 레너드는 스팍이 왜 그를 깨웠는지 금방 깨달았다. 굵은 빗방울이 천장을 때리고 강한 바람이 텐트를 흔들어대는 소리가 울려퍼졌다.

“닥터, 폭풍우가 몰려오고 있습니다. 이대로 있다간 위험합니다. 장소를 옮겨야 할 것 같습니다.”

“뭐? 아까까지는 조용했잖아!”

“낮에 확인 했을 시에는 폭풍이 서쪽으로 이동하고 있었습니다만 진로가 변경된 것으로 보입니다.”

스팍에 말에 레너드는 고개를 끄덕이고는 스팍을 도와 짐을 챙겨 나왔다. 텐트는 내버려 둔 채 레너드는 스팍을 따라 달렸다. 빗방울이 얼굴을 때리고 바람이 강해 몇 번을 휘청거렸다. 스팍은 낮에 봐둔 동굴이 있다고 했다. 레너드는 달려가며 속으로 그를 이런 상황에 처하게 만든 사람(현재 가장 유력한 용의자는 짐 커크였다)을 욕했다. 구름이 껴 별빛이 가려지고 비바람 때문에 한 치 앞도 보기 힘들었다. 레너드는 앞서 달리는 스팍을 놓치지 않기 위해 애를 썼다. 스팍은 몇 번이고 뒤돌아서 레너드가 잘 따라오고 있는지 확인했다. 어느덧 두 사람은 스팍이 찾은 동굴에 도착했다. 레너드는 굴 안으로 달려 들어갔다. 새까만 어둠속에서 양 팔로 벽을 디디며 한발 한발 나아갔다. 굴은 작지만 꽤 깊었다. 한치 앞도 안 보이는 어둠속에서 레너드는 앞서 가던 스팍의 등에 얼굴을 부딪치고 나서야 걸음을 멈췄다. 조금 물러나 달라는 스팍의 요청에 레너드는 조금 뒤로 물러났다. 페이져 불빛이 번쩍 하더니 시야가 밝아졌다. 스팍이 침착하게 페이져를 이용해 불을 피웠다.

“이 곳의 토착 생물이 이용하던 굴 같습니다. 번식기가 지나고 영역을 옮긴 듯 보입니다.”

스팍이 바닥 여기저기 떨어져 있는 동물의 털을 보며 단조롭게 말했다. 레너드는 그저 고개를 끄덕였다. 동물의 누린내가 배어 있는 것을 보아 스팍의 말이 맞는 것 같았다. 레너드는 자리에 털썩 주저앉았다. 온 몸이 물에 젖어 만신창이었다. 레너드는 한기에 오들오들 떨었다. 스팍이 피워놓은 모닥불 앞에 더욱 가까이 몸을 당겨 앉았다. 약간의 온기가 돌았지만 피부에 척척 들러붙는 한기를 이기기엔 역부족이었다.

“옷을 말리는 것이 좋겠습니다.”

스팍이 웃옷을 벗어 탁탁 털어 모닥불 옆에 널며 말했다. 레너드는 아무렇지도 않게 바지를 벗는 스팍을 보며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 하지만 스팍과 논쟁할 기운도 없어 레너드도 천천히 옷을 벗어 스팍의 옷 옆에 자신의 옷가지를 널어두었다.

레너드는 속옷 바람으로 앉아 타들어가는 모닥불을 바라보았다. 양 팔로 무릎을 끌어안고 웅크리고 앉았다. 밖에서부터 들리는 격렬한 바람소리와 빗소리에 소름이 돋았다. 폭풍으로 밤 새 동굴이 무너지지 않을까 걱정이 들었다. 몸이 으슬으슬 떨려와 몸을 더욱 웅크렸다. 어느덧 스팍이 레너드의 옆에 바짝 붙어 앉았다. 스팍이 모포를 레너드의 어깨에 둘러주었다. 레너드가 고개를 돌려 스팍을 보았다. 스팍은 모닥불에 나뭇가지를 던져넣었다. 불빛에 비친 맨 어깨가 창백하게 비쳤다.

“스팍.”

레너드는 모포를 들어 공간을 만들고 스팍을 불렀다.

“이리로 와.”

스팍은 순순히 레너드의 옆에 바짝 붙어 앉았다. 스팍과 함께 모포를 두르고 앉아 타닥거리는 불꽃을 바라보았다. 따뜻하고 포근했다. 레너드는 스팍의 어깨에 머리를 기대었다. 스팍은 레너드를 가만히 내려다볼 뿐 그 행동을 저지하지 않았다. 그렇게 하룻밤이 지나갔다.

 

아침이 밝았다. 레너드가 잠에서 깨었을 때 레너드는 스팍의 팔을 베고 스팍의 가슴에 머리를 파묻고 있었다. 레너드는 놀라 파드득 자리서 일어났다.

“편하게 주무시도록 자세를 바꿨을 뿐입니다.”

스팍은 무덤덤하게 말하며 일어났다. 너와 나 사이에 아무 일도 없었다. 선을 긋는 말에 레너드는 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 레너드는 말없이 옷을 꿰어 입고는 동굴 밖으로 나왔다. 언제 폭풍우가 지나갔냐는 듯 햇살은 밝고 따사했으며 선선한 바람이 레너드의 앞머리를 스치고 지나갔다. 젖은 풀냄새가 향긋했다. 비가 그쳤다는 기쁜 소식을 스팍에게도 전하려 동굴로 들어갔다. 스팍은 2인분의 식량을 꺼내 놓고 있었다.

“스팍, 날씨가 아주 좋아.”

레너드는 스팍을 보며 환하게 웃었다. 모닥불에 비친 스팍의 얼굴이 약간 녹색 빛으로 상기된 듯 보였다. 말은 안했지만 스팍 역시 이 행성을 떠날 수 있어 기쁜 모양이었다. 레너드는 그렇게 단정 짓고는 스팍의 옆으로 다가가 앉았다. 아침 식사를 하며 두 사람은 사소한 대화를 나눴다. 레너드는 스팍과 이렇게 편하게 대화 할 수 있다는 것이 믿기질 않았다. 스팍에 말에 따르면 엔터프라이즈호에서 그들을 저녁에 데리러 온다고 했다. 레너드는 남은 시간동안 무엇을 할지 고민했다. 스팍은 어제 하던 조사를 계속 하겠다고 했다. 스팍을 도와주고 싶은 마음은 들지 않았다. 레너드는 스팍이 일하는 동안 숲을 구경하기로 마음을 먹었다.

레너드가 숲 속 탐사를 마치고 양 팔에 온갖 종류의 과일을 가득 안고 해변으로 돌아왔을 때 해는 중천에 떠 있었다. 스팍은 모범생답게 쉬지도 않고 자신의 일을 하고 있었다. 레너드는 한숨을 쉬었다. 레너드는 백사장 위에 자리를 깔고 숲에서 가져온 과일을 조심스레 내려놓았다. 그리고 스팍에게로 달려갔다. 스팍은 여전히 채집하고 측정하고 기록하는 일을 기계적으로 반복하고 있었다.

“스팍, 일은 잘 돼가?”

“별 진척은 없습니다.”

스팍은 하던 일을 계속하며 담담하게 말했다. 무덤덤한 반응이었지만 레너드는 스팍이 짜증을 내고 있다는 것을 눈치챘다. 레너드가 스팍의 팔을 붙잡았다. 방해로 하던 일이 중단되자 스팍은 레너드를 돌아보았다. 표정의 변화는 없었지만 레너드를 보는 눈빛에는 불만이 깃들어 있는 것을 레너드는 놓치지 않았다. 레너드는 빙긋 웃었다.

“별 진척도 없는데 조금 쉬었다 하자고.”

“그럴 수는 없습니다.”

“이봐 스팍. 자네는 똑같은 일에 하루 하고 반나절을 소비했어. 그럼에도 별 진척이 없다는 것은 지금 하는 조사에 의미가 없다는 것 아니야? 잘 생각해봐.”

레너드의 말에 스팍은 조금 고민하더니 천천히 잡고 있던 측량장비에서 손을 뗐다.

“닥터의 말이 맞습니다. 처음부터 제 가설은 틀렸을 것입니다. 단지 그걸 인정하지 못해 작업을 계속 해 오고 있었지만요.”

스팍은 침착했지만 스팍의 목소리에는 씁쓸함이 가득 배어있었다. 레너드는 잡은 스팍의 손목에 힘을 주어 당겼다.

“이제라도 알았으니 됐지, 뭐. 자, 그럼 가서 나랑 놀자.”

레너드는 스팍을 이끌고 과일을 놓아 둔 곳으로 갔다. 레너드는 모포를 팡팡 털어 바닥에 깔았다. 레너드가 모포 위에 털썩 주저앉자 스팍이 레너드의 옆에 어색하게 앉았다.

“이거 먹어. 숲에서 찾은거야. 독은 없어.”

레너드가 지구의 배와 유사하게 생긴 과일을 스팍에게 건넸다. 스팍은 과일을 조심스럽게 받아 들고는 한입 깨물어 먹었다. 달콤한 향이 입 안 가득 퍼졌다. 스팍은 우물거리며 바다를 바라보았다. 맑고 투명한 바닷물이 투명한 하늘과 맞닿은 지점이 햇빛을 받아 밝은 띠를 이루며 반짝거렸다. 천천히 밀려드는 파도소리와 새들의 지저귐을 듣고 있자니 마음이 편안해졌다. 스팍은 조금 느슨해진 기분으로 자리에 등을 대고 누웠다. 시야에 빙긋 웃는 레너드의 얼굴이 들어왔다. 녹색으로 반짝이는 눈동자가 그 또한 아름다웠다.

 

어느덧 해가 기울고 수평선 너머에서 비행체가 날아오는 것이 보였다. 엔터프라이즈호에서 보낸 셔틀이었다. 셔틀은 스팍과 레너드가 있는 해변에서 조금 떨어진 곳의 단단한 흙 위에 착륙했다. 셔틀이 착륙하는 것을 지켜보던 레너드가 자리에서 툭툭 털고 일어났다.

“가자”

아직 앉아있는 스팍을 보며 씩 웃고는 손을 내밀었다. 스팍은 수줍게 레너드가 내민 손을 잡고 자리에서 일어났다.

“꽤 괜찮은 휴가였어. 너는 어떻게 생각해?”

스팍을 도와 측정 장비들을 거두며 레너드가 물었다. 스팍은 잠시 고민했다. 본래 목적이었던 조사는 완전히 시간 낭비였고 밤에는 폭풍을 만나 완전히 젖었었다. 이것을 ‘괜찮은 휴가’라 부를 수 있을지에 대해서는 약간의 검토가 필요한 일이었다. 스팍은 조금 더 고민하고는 천천히 입을 열어 대답했다.

“당신이 함께 있었기에 꽤 괜찮은 휴가였던 것 같습니다.”

스팍에 대답에 레너드는 밝게 웃었다. 두 사람은 장비를 짊어지고는 그들을 기다리고 있는 셔틀을 향해 보폭을 맞춰 걸어갔다.


End file.
